1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of locking devices, particularly locking devices which are installed for the purpose of prohibiting unlawful and unwarranted entry into a room, and the like. The invention is further directed to the safe and easy unlocking should a person within the area that is protected by this invention has to exit the area in the case of an emergency. The invention is also provided with a feature of being able to let an authorized person into the protected area by means of a unique entry feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous attempts for providing a safety locking device for the purpose of preventing unlawful and unwarranted entry into rooms, and the like, by persons that are undesirable for entry. Many chain door guard implements are currently on the market available to the general public and have been provided for many years to people wishing to have an additional lock on their door or window other than the conventional locking devices such as locksets, and the like. None of the previous and present devices, however, provide the secure and regulated opening of the door or window to a limited extent. The conversion of existing devices from old methods to the one devised by our device has not been easily or correctly accomplished. In all of these respects, the present invention is completely unique.